


Играй

by White_Kou



Category: Lineage 2
Genre: Gen, Horror, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Талантливый принц-музыкант и призванная им демоница из другого мира. Тандем, против которого пойдет лишь безумец</p>
            </blockquote>





	Играй

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012
> 
> Беты: Laegra, Trishka

**Рондо Одиночества**

Ты снова печален, хозяин. Твои тонкие руки покоятся на груди, а уголки рта опущены книзу. Тебе скучно. Давно славные герои не захаживали к тебе в гости, не падали ниц, умоляя о пощаде. Они позабыли о твоем величии или же убоялись его. Тебе все равно, хозяин? Ну что ты, не стоит обманывать Халишу, ибо нет никого, кто знал бы тебя лучше.

Я помню тебя еще мальчиком, хрупким подростком, с огромными любопытными глазами. Ты вызвал меня, открыв врата между мирами, мой маленький призыватель, и приказал мне, Халише, служить тебе. Я посмеялась над тобой, сказав, что цена моей службы чересчур велика. Но ты не отступил, не усомнился, подарив мне жизнь одной из своих верных валькирий. Малыш с чужим, еще теплым сердцем в руках, ты стал интересен мне. Ибо лишь безумец не боялся Халишу. Безумец и ребенок, которому не мила жизнь.

Ты прятал меня в своих комнатах, рассказывал добрые сказки, под дивные звуки органа убаюкивал мою ярость и с полуулыбкой приносил чужие жизни мне в жертву. Ты был наивен, милое дитя, и счастлив долгое время. Необычные звуки, которые издавало мертвое окрашенное дерево под твоими пальцами, казались мне самыми необычными, самыми привлекательными звуками на свете. Колдовская музыка лилась, заставляя мое сердце стучать быстрее, а ноги — двигаться в диком, безудержном танце. В те моменты мне казалось, что за спиной вырастают крылья. Но эта гармония, это удивительное волшебство длилось недолго. Потому что пришел он, твой отец.

Баюм Гордый, кто же не слышал о человеке, бросившем вызов богам? До самых Запретных Врат простиралась его империя, ибо жадность — ненасытный порок. Я билась в оковах, видя, как его руки оставляют на тебе огненные следы. Удары сыпались один за другим, но ты молчал, ты терпел пытки, мой принц. Худощавый и нескладный, ты жался к рыдающему под ударами органу. Раздирающие сознание звуки, казалось, сведут меня с ума. А потом, заглянув в глаза твоему отцу, я впервые познала страх. Избивший собственное дитя, он не испытывал сожаления. В его взгляде читалось невыразимое удовлетворение. И мой приговор.

Сколько времени я провела в темнице, мой принц? Сколько же времени я, лишенная магии, была кормом для крыс? Моей музыкой стал их голодный писк. По камням бесконечно стучали коготки и шуршали их хвостики. А зубы жадно вгрызались в мою плоть.

Я помню ужас в твоих глазах, освещаемых лишь слабым мерцанием магической лампы. Прикованная к стене, истерзанная мелкими грызунами, я мало походила на прежнюю себя. Но ты сумел пробраться ко мне, мой принц. Испепелил крыс, накормил горячими, еще сочащимися кровью сердцами валькирий. Вдохнул в меня жизнь. Но расковать так и не посмел. Боялся.

Твоя сила росла день ото дня, мой Фринтезза сын Баюма. Но ты страдал и жаловался, что отец недоволен твоими успехами. Баюм Гордый желал видеть в наследнике величайшего мага, а не призывателя, умеющего лишь выдергивать неуправляемых чудовищ из других измерений. Ты горько усмехался, называя себя воплощением разочарования. 

А потом ты явился без лампы. В наполненной страданиями тьме прозвучал голос: «Мне больше не нужен свет», — сказал ты и заплакал пустыми глазницами. Ибо не существовало в мире тайны, сокрытой от твоего отца. Он знал, что Истинный призыватель должен быть слеп. Глаза — какая мелочь! Так он считал. А я рыдала вместе с тобой, искренне желая ему смерти. Я мечтала забрать его жизнь. На вечные муки обречь его погрязшую в гордыне и жадности душу. 

**Неистовая Токката**

Но боги украли у меня шанс отомстить. 

— Башня Дерзости свалилась прямо на Баюма Гордого, — хохотал ты, разбивая мои оковы. — Теперь ты свободна! Мы оба свободны, Халиша!

Глупый малыш. Страдания ничему не научили тебя. Разве принц, скормивший дворцовую стражу чудовищу из другого мира, мог быть свободным? Разве оставили бы тебя в живых бароны, прежде трепещущие под взором твоего отца? 

Поминальный «пир» — ты помнишь, мой принц, — он должен был стать последним для тебя. Но стал таковым для них. 

А после — череда покушений и предательств. Ты был силен, но неопытен, следовало обучить тебя секретам Халиши. Провести ритуал, подарить вечную жизнь. Поднять из могил полководцев, которые гибли за твой род. Создать немертвую армию для вечного императора.

Кровавый гобелен ткали для тебя мои слуги, ковром из костей устилали твой путь. Сколько жизней мы забрали, Фринтезза, сколько душ пожрали, сколько чудовищ укротили? Сколько лет мы боролись за вечный покой? Пока тебя не назвали Последним принцем Эльморедена, а дворец — Гробницей Императоров. 

Вот только не для императоров это была гробница. Привлеченные легендами о сокровищах, к нам лезли падальщики, считающие себя благородными авантюристами. Ничтожества и воры. Корм для могильных червей.

Но даже ничтожества способны учиться. Они стали более осторожны и начали приходить целыми шайками. В поисках сокровищ рыскали в лабиринтах дворца, молитвами и магией уничтожали стражу, священными ритуалами изгоняли демонов. 

— Публика! — хохотал ты. — Незваные гости, пришедшие послушать мою игру на органе! Так пусть же войдут, коль не терпится им побывать на пиру. Пусть нарядятся в свои лучшие одежды, пусть прихватят с собой кубки.

Это и стало началом конца. 

**Праздничная Фуга**

А сегодня — ты слышишь, хозяин? — они снова пришли. Предатели и лицемеры, не признающие своего истинного императора. Трон Эльморедена навсегда занят. Ибо ты вечен, Фринтезза. 

Поднять мечи, укрепить строй. Пусть бьют барабаны!

Ты улыбаешься, хозяин. Ты рад грядущему пиру. Сегодня наши кубки наполнятся кровью безумцев. Сегодня мы насытимся их бьющимися в агонии телами.

Играй же!

Пусть пальцы твои огладят поверхность клавиш, пусть забьется, затрепещет в трубах органа первый аккорд. Пусть колдовская мелодия закрутит, увлечет ноги наших врагов в безудержный пляс. 

А я, Халиша, превращу для них этот танец в последний.

Играй же, Фринтезза, играй!


End file.
